Conventionally, in order to protect a display panel of a display device having a liquid crystal panel or the like, a transparent protective member that covers a display surface (display area) of the display panel has been used. As the protective member for protecting the display device as described above, for example, Patent Document 1 describes an adhesive layer-attached transparent surface material, in which an adhesive layer is formed on a surface thereof.